hackefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hackistan
ist ein Land im Zentrum des Bermuda-Dreiecks. Die Hauptstadt, Fritzefberghausen, liegt genau in der Mitte des thumb|400px|Hackistanische Flagge (Seit 1818)Dreiecks und nur knapp oberhalb des Hackewaldes der so groß ist, dass man sei Ende in Hammerun und Kanonien vermutet. Geschichte Der Hacke-Kontinent (=Bermuda) bildete sich genau 5 milliarden jahre vor Christi geburt, also 200 millionen jahre bevor die Erde entstand. Die ersten Lebewesen waren sogenannte Hohlkopfzecken, welche bis heute die dümmsten Tiere aller Zeiten sind. Diese entstanden dort vor 3,8 milliarden Jahren und starben gestern(30.1.2011)um 15:03 aus. Bis die Menschen vor 50tausend Jahren dort, genauer gesagt an der Ostküste des heutigen Hackistan, siedelten, waren die Hohlkopfzecken die einzigen Lebewesen auf dem Kontinent, vorausgesetzt, dass man die 5 millionen Eingeborenen nicht mitzählt, welche in Höhlen lebten und durchschnittlich nach dem 1.Lebensjahr an einer Wurzelvergiftung starben. Die Eingeborenen wurden schließlich im Krieg um ihr Land 2 sekunden nach beginn ausgerottet. Die Siedler waren allerdings nicht gegen das gift der Hohlkopfzecken Immun und verwandelten sich in eine große Vielfalt an lustigen Kampftieren, heute bekannt als Hackèmon. Die Hackèmon verbreiteten sich über den gesamten Kontinent und siedelten sich in spezifischen Regionen an. Vor 3000 Jahren kamen erneut Siedler nach Hackistan und gründeten eine große Stadt namens Fritzefberghausen. Als sie weiter nach Westen zogen entdeckten sie Kolonien von anderen Eingeborenen als den zuvor erwähnten im heutigen Axtistan und schlossen mit ihnen Frieden. Im Jahr 400 v.chr. sind in ihrer Geschichte zwei Kriege verzeichnet und zwar gegen Griechenland und Makedonien. Diese beiden Kriege haben allerdings nie stattgefunden, sondern vielmehr ein Krieg gegen das größenmäßig weit unterlegene Perserreich das voll einlooste. Schlussendlich existiert das Hackistan wie wir es heute kennen erst seit 11:11,11 1.1.1111, also seit ungefähr 900 Jahren 30 Tagen 3 Stunden 5 Minuten und 8 sekunden (stand: 14:16,19 31.1.2011). Die Hackistaner waren so blöd, dass sie das einzige Land sind das nach dem 2.Weltkrieg unter seiner eigenen Besatzung stand und das ganze 50 Jahre lang! 2005 war Peter J. der erste Hackistaner der es schaffte mit einem Flugzeug eine Geschwindigkeit von 100 Km/h zu erreichen. 2008 war Dr.Saffron Dukat der erste Hackistaner der in einer Rakete mit überlichtgeschwindigkeit (Warp-Geschwindigkeit) flog. Wichtig: Weil Alexander der große einmal zu Besuch kam heißt die wichtigste Seehandelsstadt des Landes Alexandria. Wichtig: Stimmt alles nicht, wirkliche geschichte unter dem Link oben Geographische Lage Hackistan liegt genau im Zentrum des Bermuda-Dreiecks, was erklärt weshalb pro Jahr durchschnittlich 0,00001 illegale bzw. legale Einwanderer den Staat betreten. Sonstiges *Staatsform: Bundeskaisertum (=Gewählte Diktatur) *Staatsoberhaupt: Kaiser Lutz I *Regierungschef: Kanzler DJ Whoopy *Fläche: 235.643 km² *Einwohnerzahl: 110.475.237 *Hauptstadt: Fritzefberghausen *Regierungssitz: St.Fritzefburg *Größte Stadt: Fritzefberghausen (25.042.444 Einwohner) *Schulsystem Wahlsystem Kaiserwahl Es wird in jedem Bezirk gewählt wer der Kaiser sein soll (ab 2012 alle 4 Jahre), and the Winner takes it all. Die Anzahl der gewonnenen Bezirke wird dann durch die Anzahl der Gesamtbezirke dividiert und das Ergebnis in Prozent ausgedrückt. Der Sieger wird für 4 Jahre Kaiser. Kanzlerwahl Die Anzahl der abgegebenen Stimmen für eine Partei wird durch die Anzahl der geamten abgegebenen Stimmen dividiert und in Prozent ausgedrückt. Zur Regierungsbildung ist eine absolute Mehrheit nötig. Kaiserparteien Regierungsparteien Sport&Entertainment Der Nationalsport in Hackistan ist das dort erfundene Hackeball, das viel macht außer Sinn. Am wichtigsten für das Land ist die weltbekannte Hackeliga, die sich durch ihre Aktionen, Veranstaltungen und Auftritte pro Jahr mehr als -80 milliarden Hack (1 Hack = -1 Euro) in die Kasse spült. Ihre bekanntesten veranstaltungen sind die Hackebermudameisterschaften, die Hackeweltmeisterschaften und vor allem die gleichnahmige Hackeliga. Sprache Hackisch ist eine einzigartige Sprache die die seltsame Angewohnheit hat Namen bis zur unkenntlichkeit zu verändern. Manche Namen wiederrum kann man sehr gut erkennen, so zum Beispiel Englistan (=Anglistan). Das Braxilien Axtistan ist und nicht Brasilien erkennt hingegen keiner. Musik Hackistan hat eine ausgeprägte Musikkultur, siehe Hackistan Music Charts. Laut einer Befragung, die 2012 stattfand, ist der gewählte Lieblingssong der Hackistaner "I kenn di" von EAV4 & KlausBrot, die erste Nummer 1 der HMC überhaupt (1.6.2011). Kronländer Hackistan besteht aus 11 Kronländern die alle einen eigenen Gouverneur haben. Währung Von 1761 bis 1866 wurden hier die Papierhacken verwendet. Von 1867 bis 1943 die Reichshacken. Von 1943 bis 2010 die Hacken (1 Hack = -1€). Seit dem 5.4.2011 verwendet man in Hackistan die Hackédollar, die eine Einheitswährung für die ganze Hacke-Föderation sind. 1 Hackédollar ist dabei, momentan, so viel Wert wie 8,66€. Das pro Kopf Einkommen pro Monat betrug im Jahr 2012 5003,45 Hackédollar. Orte, Routen & Sehenswürdigkeiten 'Städte' 'Routen' 'Sehenswürdigkeiten' Hackémon Stadien Anerkannte Stadien (Hackeliga): Inoffizielle Stadien: Hackeliga